


Feeling Human

by rokabug



Series: After the Revolution [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, failed reationship, sexual enhancements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokabug/pseuds/rokabug
Summary: After Markus and North break up, Markus finds himself confused why his new sexual upgrades didn't seem to work. He seeks out Simon for companionship and advice and finds something new blossoming between them





	Feeling Human

**Author's Note:**

> Simon died in my play through really early on so hopefully this isn't EXTREMELY ooc but tbh the characters are what you make them so can DBH fanfiction even be ooc?

**5 years after androids were given equal rights**

“Simon, can we talk?”

Markus was uncharacteristically nervous, pacing up and down the halls of the house he shared with North, Josh and Simon. It was left to him by Carl, who sadly passed away only a few months after Markus successfully lead a peaceful protest that changed history. Living there was bittersweet, some of Markus’s past life still tugging at his sleeve everytime he walked through the intricate, beautiful house. 

Simon sat at the table, paging through a magazine, looking up as Markus paused in front of him, “Of course, Markus, what is bothering you?”

Josh and North were at work, leaving the house unoccupied aside from Simon who stayed at home and cleaned the house and did most the shopping and Markus who worked from home. Markus was inspired by Carl’s teachings and became an artist, following his lead and attending art shows with his work that was as unique as it was stunning. 

“I’ve been with North for five years,” Markus pulled out a chair and slumped down, “And I think it’s coming to an end.”

Well it wasn’t surprising to hear that. The two had rushed into a relationship and differed greatly. Two amazing people in their own way, but incredibly different. “Why do you think that?”

“Well, it is a matter intimacy,” Markus confessed, leaning back in his chair so it teetered on it’s back legs.

Simon cleared his throat awkwardly, “Oh, ehm, of course.”

“You see,” Markus continued, “North’s model is equipped with much more than I am, and it frustrates me not being able to show that I am interested in her in a sexual manner.”

“And you are coming to me because?”

“That man you were with. How did you cope with not being able to show desire in the way humans do.”

Simon had dabbled in dating, a desperate attempt to pull himself away from his jealousy and longing for Markus. His last relationship was with a human man who was simple and open minded, an overall pleasant person to be around. It was a mutual decision to split because he was moving for a job opportunity, but unfortunately didn’t stop Simon’s feelings for Markus. 

“I told you about this before, I got upgrades.” Simon would be flushed if he could blush but instead the only thing giving away his fluster was his leg shaking under the table. 

“Do the upgrades make you,” Markus gestured downwards, “fully capable?”

“I’d say they do, yes.”

“I’ve been thinking of getting upgrades but North doesn’t think I should change for her.”

Simon rested his face in his palm, “What do you want?”

“I want to upgrade,” Markus admitted, “It seems exciting to feel something so different and new. I feel love, I know that for sure, but what does lust feel like?”

“Then do it.”

Markus pondered this for a moment before taking Simon’s hands in his own, “Thank you, Simon! I think I’ll go read up on the upgrades.”

As Markus walked away, Simon looked down at his hand and smiled, cherishing the feeling of Markus’s skin against his. 

About three months after their conversation, there was a knock on Simon’s door. “Come in,” he said, sitting cross legged on his bed, watching the television. 

Markus entered, “Simon, I think I’m broken.”

“What makes you say that?”

“North and I broke up last week,” Markus sat on the edge of the bed before laying down and looking at the ceiling, his legs dangling off the edge. 

Simon of course, already knew this. They broke up on decent terms, entirely North’s decision, but she still decided to move out of the mansion. She said something about independence and making it easier for Markus. Markus, on the other hand had locked him in the studio for the entirety of the week. 

“How are you holding up?”

“Confused,” Markus admitted, rolling over to his stomach and exhaling deeply. “I don't think my upgrades work.”

“Why?”

Markus pushed himself up, sitting on his knees to face Simon, “They didn’t do what they are supposed to do. Maybe they connected something wrong?”

“You broke up because you failed to be intimate?” 

“No! Well maybe. North said it would be best for me if we seperated.”

“Why would she say that?”

Markus sighed, “She was probably tired of me. Honestly, leading a revolution was easier than being in a relationship.”

“No one could be tired of you, Markus.”

“I wouldn't blame her. She deserves better. She’s been through so much and couldn’t even show that I love her.”

Simon placed a hand on Markus’s shoulder, “You don’t need sex to prove you love someone.” 

“I just wanted to give her a good experience and show her how sex is supposed to be, but this thing won't work.” 

“Maybe you just aren’t sexually attracted to her?” Simon suggested. 

Markus looked at him incredulously, “I love her.”

“Are you sure it is romantic? Or even more important, sexual?” Simon pondered for a moment, “I know that I love her but I would never be able to get “turned on” by her. My love for her just isn’t like that.” 

Markus was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He loved North, and he knew that. He loved Josh and Simon and Carl as well. He loved many in his life so far but wasn’t quite sure how to differentiate which love was which. He loved Carl like a father and Josh as a friend. They were all family. Was North much more than just a friend to him? He never felt those hypothetical butterflies that people spoke of when he kissed her. The closest feeling he had ever felt to that was embracing Simon after he returned to Jericho. It was a feeling of love, overwhelming emotion, relief, and something Markus couldn’t place his finger on. 

“Maybe you are right.”

Simon smiled, “Maybe.”

“Would it be a problem if I stayed here for the night?”

Simon’s eyes widened, “Here?”

Markus lowered his head, diverting his eyes, “Sorry, I just wanted to be around someone I love.” He began to stand.

Simon’s heart leapt to his throat despite knowing Markus certainly meant a platonic, familial love. He pulled Markus back down, “No, no, you can stay, I was just surprised.”

A smile pulled at Markus’s lips, “Surprised I want to be around you? Don’t sell yourself short, Simon.” Markus shifted so he was sitting next to Simon, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He laid his head against Simon’s shoulder, “You mean a lot to me.”

Simon felt as though he was short circuiting, pulling up his knees a little to hide the tightening of his pants. Damn those much too accurate enhancements. “And-ehm- and you to me.”

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, the sound of the TV playing softly in the background. For Simon, it was perfect.

When Markus awoke in the morning, he immediately noticed something was off. He ran a quick diagnostic, realizing the source was from his new enhancements. He pulled up the blankets, despite not needing them, to cover the tent in his loose pants. Rolling over he saw Simon was also awake, sitting up, completely absorbed in a book. 

Feeling the shifting of the blankets, Simon dogeared a page and put it down, “Good morning, Markus.” He noticed Markus staring at him blankly and assumed it was because of the book, “I like paper books. It is a shame they aren’t common anymore. There is something incredibly satisfying about feeling the pages under your fingertips.”

Markus opened his mouth, saying nothing, then rapidly closed it again.

Simon frowned, “What’s the matter? Are you feeling alright?” He reached over and touched Markus’s forehead, “You are a little warm.”

Markus felt his body react to the touch. His lower body in particular. He jumped out of Simon’s reach, “Sorry! I think my enhancements are malfunctioning.” He shuffled out of bed, unsure what do do about the swelling of his new penis, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets trying to hide the bulge. 

“What do you mean-oh,” Simon’s mouth went dry as he noticed what Markus was trying to hide. He felt his own enhancements beginning to grow, but luckily for him he was entirely covered by the blankets. 

“This never happened before,” Markus tried to explain.

Simon tried to remain steady and collected, “Well, it is common for such erections to occur during sleep. It happens to most people with penises.”

“What do I do?”

“Most opt on “taking care of it” in the bathroom or shower or something,” Simon began to grow painfully aware of the throbbing in his pants. He’d love to take care of his own problem. 

“You mean masturbate?”

“Uhm, yes.”

“Do you just,” Markus made an obscene hand gesture.

“I don’t pretend to be an expert, but yeah that's the general idea.” 

Markus shuffled in place for a moment before getting back on the bed, “Can you show me.”

Simon wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. He was probably dreaming, and if he was dreaming there was no consequences to his actions. “I guess I can show you.” He reached for his waistband but was stopped by Markus’s hands on his. 

Markus’s eyes shone with curiosity, “Can I?”

Simon swallowed, his voice low, “Y-yeah.”

Markus pulled Simon’s waistband down, pulling out his length. It was average in size, and Markus suddenly felt ashamed that he himself chose a size much farther down on the spectrum. Would people think poorly of him for endowing himself so largely. 

“You are fine,” Simon interrupted Markus’s thought.

“What?”

“I can see you are overthinking this. You’re fine.”

Markus gave an experimental squeeze to Simon’s tip, running his hand down the shaft, feeling the smooth taunt skin with awe. “What do I do?”

“Oh, uh, you kinda just,” Simon put his hand over Markus’s, moving their hands up and down. He removed his hand and Markus continued the motion. Simon bit back a moan. This sure didn’t feel like a dream. “Markus, wait, shouldn’t we be helping you.”

“We are helping me,” Markus lowered himself so his mouth was dangerously nearly the head of Simon’s cock. “I’ve heard about people using their mouth. May I?”

Just like Markus to completely take up all control and lead them through this act. Simon buried his face in his hands, “God, Markus.”

“Is that a yes?”

Simon peered through his fingers, “Yes, of course, you could to do anything you want.”

Markus licked at the tip before putting it in his mouth, slowly lowering himself lower. Simon tasted good. Androids couldn’t sweat but something about the feel and taste of his cock felt so right. It was exhilarating. Markus looked up at Simon who was still covering his face with his hands. Pulling his mouth away, Markus wiped off a trail of artificial saliva before prying Simon’s hands away from his face. 

“I want you to watch me,” Markus rumbled. He leaned up, his mouth centimeters away from Simon’s, “You know I think I’m starting to understand.”

“Understand what?” Simon whispered.

“What sexual desire feels like,” Markus pressed his lips, still sleek with saliva, to Simon’s, “What sexual  _ love  _ feels like.”

Simon trailed his hands down Markus’s chest, “You have too much clothes on.”

Markus sat back, “I could remove some if you’d like?”

“Yes please.”

Markus pulled his shirt off, placing one of Simon’s pale hands against his built chest. He guided his hand down his chest and to the hardness between his legs. Simon eagerly pulled down the waistband of Markus’s pants.

“Jesus, Markus,” Simon breathed, “You are huge.”

Markus groaned, “I knew it was too much. The salesman was very convincing.”

Simon kissed him quiet, “No, no it suits you.” He trailed kisses down Markus’s bare stomach, pressing one to the shaft of his cock. “You are beautiful. All of you. Your mind, your body, your cock.”

Markus couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips, “When you talk like that, you make me want you even more.” 

Simon suddenly grew shy, looking to the side, “Would you like to have me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you like to penetrate me?”

“You mean?”

“Yeah…”Simon trailed off, “Only if you want to.”

Markus was looking at him with wide shining eyes, “You’d let me take you?”

“God, Markus, I would’ve let you take me the moment you stepped into Jericho if I was equipped for the job and if I knew you’d have me.”

“Really?”

Simon pulled Markus over him so that he was straddling him, “Markus, I’ve loved you the moment you opened all of our eyes. I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice…”

“I tried to hide it. You had North.”

Markus caressed Simon’s face, pressing his thumb to Simon’s pink lips. He pressed a quick kiss to them, “Maybe I should’ve paid more attention.”

“Don’t say that. You were focusing on freeing us. Besides you learned a lot through your relationship with North. I didn’t mind waiting for you,” Simon looked lovingly into Markus’s mismatched eyes. “Even if I never gained your affections, I would’ve been happy simply knowing you.”

Markus pulled Simon into a tight hug. “You are amazing you know that,” he muttered in the side of his neck. 

“Not as amazing as you, now, fuck me before I get impatient.”

Markus blinked down at Simon, “Your words are filthy.”

“Sorry…”

“No,” Markus purred, kissing his neck, “I like it. It’s new.” He shucked off Simon’s pants, leaving him naked aside from his loose t-shirt that had pulled up to reveal a trail of light blonde hair down his belly button and leading to his cock. “Do I need to do anything.”

“Humans would need preparation and lubricant but as androids, we are free from such needs,” Simon explained.

“So should I just..”

“Push it in, yes.”

Markus and Simon gasped in unison as the head of his thick length slipped in. Markus exhaled as he pressed deeper, leaning his forehead against Simon’s. 

Simon moaned breathlessly, “You are so big. I’ve never felt anything like this.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Ah, yes, I love it.”

Markus began to move a little faster, putting Simon’s leg over his shoulder to thrust deeper. The sensations were electrifying, unlike anything Markus had ever experienced before. Simon’s eyes were heavily lidded, his pupils dilated and almost glassy. Markus leaned down to kiss him, stroking Simon’s cock as he continued his movements.

Suddenly, Markus felt something building inside him, “Simon, I think I’m close to climax.” He ran a quick diagnostic, yes very close indeed. “Where do I-?”

“Inside, please Markus, finish inside me,” Simon moaned, his blond hair spread against the pillow. “I-I’m close too.”

Markus sped up the movement of his hand, feeling warmth against his hand as Simon’s body tightened. Looking down he saw a whitish fluid on his hand, dribbling onto Simon’s stomach. The sight of that pushed him over the edge and he felt a shock through his body as he too came. 

Markus slid and collapsed next to him, smiling as they laid on the bed, listening to the other’s breathing. He felt so incredibly human. 

“Simon?” Markus began.

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you. Romantically, sexually… I love you.”

Simon intertwined their fingers, “I’m not dreaming, right?”

Markus chucked, “No.”

“Then I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
